


Of Coffee and Tea Dates

by Starlight1004



Category: VIXX
Genre: Animal Shelter, Friends to Lovers, Hakyeon owner, M/M, Minor characters from other groups makes an appearance, Taekwoon new worker, epidemic times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1004/pseuds/Starlight1004
Summary: During hard times things many things stop working but not Hakyeon who is charge of an animal shelter, they receive other animals from a shelter closing, with them comes Taekwoon to help look after them.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Of Coffee and Tea Dates

These aren’t normal times, people are self isolating themselves, those that can, work from home, stay home. For those that can’t do that still work everyday, the difference is that they take more care. Everyone has been thanking the doctors, nurses, drivers, and shop keepers but how about him. He didn’t care much about people thanking him because to others he isn’t doing anything but for the hundred animals in his care he is something. 

“Morning my babies.” He greeted them and started opening cage by cage to serve them breakfast, he hated to keep them in cages but that was the policy. He wondered where Wonshik was, he and Jaehwan were in charge of cleaning their cages today, and Jaehwan began with the cats. “Hakyeon Hyung are you ready?” Sanghyuk called him out, he noticed he was ready so he placed the last 4 bows of food, “Don’t eat too fast Lana.” he warned one of the dogs that always ate like it was her last meal, he petted her and went to get ready. 

“Okay remember what I told you? You only do anything if I call out.” the youngest groaned, “Yeah and if they come for your neck I’ll just stand still because you didn’t say anything.” he mocked, Hakyeon neck chopped him and went in. He was in charge of the wild ones. The ones people are usually scared off. He left Sanghyuk by the door, he still had a good vision of him from where he was. “Good morning Boa.” he stretched his hand for the King Cobra, once the snake lowered her head and closed her eyes. Hakyeon ran his fingers over her head for a while before going into cleaning. Boa is 18 years old, she is the oldest snake they have. Boa’s partener died a few months ago and she wasn’t able to lay eggs, which is why he isn’t eating properly, she is not going around Hakyeon’s shoulder. She just sleeps most of the day.

He proceeded to clean up her keep, and went out to get her food, “Okay now, serve the other ones and come with me.” he stopped on the way and Sanghyuk placed a bow of food in front of the 4 cages of the other snakes. “She is not used to you just yet, so you put her food down and take a good ten steps back.” Hakyeon warned as they got close to Boa again. He did as he was told and she paid him no mind whatsoever. “Come on Boa, you have to eat.” she didn’t even open her eyes to register her food. There were many others to feed so they left, “Remember me to get her the Christmas special for lunch.” Sanghyuk nodded and they proceeded to the tigers. 

..

By afternoon everything had changed, they were tired, they didn’t have a chance to step out to even have lunch. They had received a call that their animal shelter would be partnering with another, the other had fewer animals and they would transfer to theirs. By 5 P.M when they had settled the other 22 knew animals in, they sat on the floor by the front desk, in an hour they had to serve their dinner, so they didn’t have much time. 

“Okay, let's do what we normally do during dinners Sanghyuk with me and Jaehwan with Wonshik.” They all nodded, as he began to stand up, the other spoke, “What about us?” he looked at the two newcomers, “I’m sorry what was your name again?” he asked genuinely because he didn’t remember their introductions. “I’m Taekwoon and this is Hongbin. I was in charge of the felines and Bin of the aquatics.” he nodded thinking of where to place them, yes with the animals came two workers. Which was good, they needed help, this was just going to be very confusing. “Okay you come with me for the felines. Wonshik, go with Hongbin for the water, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk for the dogs. Jae we swap when I got for the snakes and you for the cats.” they all nodded and the newcomers followed their partners. 

“We have 2 black panteras, 3 leopard and now a couple of tigers.” He was excited, his babies were very docile, so hopefully they would make friends fast, but for now they would be kept separated. “You guys have black panthers?” The man asked surprised, Hakyeon looked up at him, looked up… he was taller than the average but why must the people around him be taller than him? At least Jaehwan had similar height. “They were rescued around 3 years ago.” He smiled and stopped by the door to their keep, “I’m not sure how you took care of yours but mine are very docile, so don't be scared, and let me take at least 20 steps in before you, ahhh, only help if I ask for it.” Maybe he scared him, but it was better safe than sorry.

Once they were inside he walked to the middle and opened his arms, sure enough they tacked him. His leopards brushed their heads against his chest and fell to the ground once he scratched their ears. “Ah my big kitties. Where are your cousins?” he looked around and Taekwoon was walking towards him, the panthers coming around him in awareness. “I told you to stay 20 steps away from me.” he said laughing not to warn the leopards playing with him. “Hera, Soo-ah” he called for them and they surrounded Taekwoon before coming to Hakyeon. “This is the new friend, he is going to be here for a while.” he patted their head and in between their eyes. “Show them your hands and keep your head down.” he did as he was told and got on his knee. The Leopards were the first to go and check. 

They smelled him, nuzzled on his hair and moved away to do their own things, not his girls, he sat beside Hakyeon and only stared at him. “They are going to take some time before they get used to you. This is Hera,” he pointed to one of them, Taekwoon probably would not remember which one is which, but Hakyeon does. “This is her sister, Sooyoung.” he stood up and took them to their cage and placed their food, “Good night Lee, Han and Kim.” he bid the leopards goodnight and moved to the others. “Why do the leopards have last names as their names?” Hakyeon giggled, at the memory. 

“You see when the black panthers arrived they were adopted by the leo mama before she died. So Sanghyuk decided we should give the chubs our last names. It was cute and I agreed. Their first names are Ken, Hyuk and Ravi.” they walked towards the cages that were locked with the new one. “Which one is yours?” his soft voice that didn’t suit his build but suited his face was really something that caught him off guard whenever he spoke. “None. There were only 3 chubs. The ones that got my last name were the panthers.” Taekwoon hummed and began to unlock their cage, “And what is your last name? You might want to take those 20 steps back.” Hakyeon took the steps and watched as the tigers only came out when Taekwoon himself stepped away from the cage. “What are their names?” The tigers came towards Hakyeon who got on his knee and stretched his hands out. Much like their babies they nuzzled their heads against him, licked his hand and smelled him

“They don’t have names.” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at Taekwoon, maybe he was just giving them food and not befriending them. “We came here because we just rescued them from a circus that left them tied to chains in our yard. They left a note saying they were circus animals and that they couldn’t care for them, but no name.” Hakyeon looked at each other and indeed they looked very tired and a little underweight. He placed them back in their cage and gave them their food and a clean bow of water. When he locked their keep Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were outside in each other’s arms. He shook his head and whispered to Taekwoon, “Don’t mind them, they have been together for 5 years.” When he looked up to wave Taekwoon goodbye he was red from neck to ears. He walked past the couple and pulled Sanghyuk from Jaehwan’s lips by the neck. “We have visitors damn it!” He heard Jaehwan whining but took Sanghyuk anyway.

“I understand the new guy being flushed but what is your explanation?” Hakyeon took the bows and gave Sanghyuk the water gallon, “Focus here, if any of them strangle you I will let you die.” he chuckled and took the water. “Could it be because he is your type?” Hakyeon groaned and left Sanghyuk behind. 

By the end of the day they were all gathered in front entrance as Hakyeon locked the doors, “Thank you all for today, go have a good rest and eat well. We start here at 7 in the morning, I’m not sure what time you guys started in the other place.” Taekwoon and Hongbin high fived each other, “We started at 5 in For Your Heart.” They all let out a wow in response. They each said goodbye. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk went towards the train station holding hands and Wonshik to his surprise walked to his car with the new guy Hongbin. He stood there in shock, mid epidemic and this guy was going to get laid with a coworker, what if it didn’t work and Hongbin stayed with them for longer. He turned and saw he was standing there alone baffled by how quick Wonshik was. 

He took the bus and in 30 minutes he was home. Usually it would take a good hour due to the traffic but there weren’t many people out so the bus was usually empty and very fast. He cooked himself pasta with double cream and four times the cheese, and ate quietly watching a drama that caught his attention a lot by the trailer, Children Of Nobody. He slept on the couch and woke up with the alarm going off. He cursed himself for not taking a shower before falling asleep. He took a change of clothes and a towel, placed on his bag and changed into something else. 

When he got there they were all waiting for him to open the door, “Sorry I’m late.” he greeted and opened for all of them to enter. He gave Taekwoon and Hongbin a locker, the moment the Wonshik took off his scarf there were at least 3 purple marks on his neck. He gasped with Sanghyuk, Jaehwan just looked proud of his best friend. 

They got their food ready and started to separate into teams. “All meet me with the tigers when you’re done.” they nodded, Hongbin pulled him by the arm, “I’m not okay with them, I won’t be able to help.” Hakyeon hummed thinking if he had never taken care of them. “It’s okay, you won’t need to help with anything. Just come with Wonshik when you are done.” he glanced at Taekwoon standing behind Hakyeon but nodded after a second of hesitation and moved away. 

After their breakfast was done they all met with the tigers. They were allowed out and the others got to know them too, Hakyeon told the boys about their new tigers story. As expected, very friendly.

They left the tigers with Taekwoon and Hongbin and went to open the other cages. Each of the boys got their child and kept them near until they decided to move themselves to meet their new cousins. “I was thinking of doing the same thing we did, ah Hongbin doesn’t know. We gave our babies our last names, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Wonshik picked their first names too. Han Hyuk, Lee Ken and Kim Ravi. I was thinking of giving those babies your last names and you pick the first.” Hongbin smiled so bright that for the first time Hakyeon saw the dimples in them, his half moon eyes, so cute and fitting. “Lee Bean.” he hugged the tiger that was laying in front of him. 

He turned towards Taekwoon who by all means looked unsure, “Where is yours?” Hongbin asked when he saw each of the boys with their child, except Hakyeon. He smirked at Hongbin and Jaehwan murmured, “Oh no.” Hakyeon opened the cage to his children and walked to a place where the boys weren’t, clearer, and sank to the ground. Hongbin looked at him as if he was a mad man. 

He whistled and they came out beautiful, slow and graceful, they didn’t go for the tigers or leopards to play, they came straight to Hakyeon, licked his cheek and sat on each side of his. The tigers who were getting a belly rub instantly sat up facing the panthers, so did the leopards. “Meet my daughters, Cha Hera and Cha Sooyoung.” he watched as Hongbin’s mouth fell open. “Yeah they rule the others, I think it is because they are old like their Eomma, but they are very friendly.” Sanghyuk added and patted the ground for the panthers to come but they didn’t. “Go.” Hakyeon said and Hera ran to play with Sanghyuk. Sooyoung on the other hand went to meet the tigers. She stopped in front of them. Hakyeon didn’t even stand up. “Don’t you think you should call them off?” Hongbin asked unsure. “Don’t worry, they will only attack if they are attacked or if Hakyeon tells them to.” Sanghyuk informed him. “How come you know so much?”

Hakyeon stood up, to leave, “Sanghyuk is my helper with them, that was until Taekwoon arrived.” he moved to the door and left the panthers out to play “Jung Leo.” He heard Taekwoon’s soft voice saying as he closed the door. During dinner he would lock them up again, for now they could play and be friends with the tigers. 

He took a long shower, thank the gods the shower pressure was strong, he washed his hair and got out. They boys were all eating from their lunch boxes in the entrance. He forgot his, he ran back to the locker and got a pack of biscuits he usually keeps in his locker to eat with tea. He went to sit with the boys. “Hyung you should bring actual food.” Sanghyuk complained, scooting closer to him to share his bento. “I cooked yesterday but I forgot to pack it.” he gave Hakyeon a kimbap, “I’ll eat late, okay? I haven't eaten breakfast yet.” He nodded and placed the kimbap in the corner of his bento, “How old are you all? I’m not sure who I should call hyung.” Hongbin asked and Sanghyuk made a show to put his arms around Hakyeon’s shoulders. “He is the grandma, the oldest, my love here kenjumma, is the second after, Wonshik hyung and me.” 

Hongbin nodded and replied, “Taekwoon is the hyung, he was born in 1990.” Sanghyuk placed his bento down, “Which month?” they sounded like children arguing who was the better hyung. “November.” Sanghyuk smirked and patted Hakyeon’s back “J.U.N.E” He spelled out. Hongbin gasped “And you?” he motioned to Wonshik. Hakyeon choked on his tea, “You did all of that to him without asking his age?” He pointed to Wonshik’s neck, they both turned to each other with flushed cheeks before hiding away. Hakyeon added, “Jaehwan is April 92, Wonshik is February 93 and Sanghyuk is July 95.” Taekwoon laughed. He actually laughed, they turned to look at him in surprise except for Hongbin who just elbowed him. “Hongbin is September 93.” he added. 

“Okay so is Hakyeon hyung, Taekwoon hyung, me hyung, Wonshik, Kong and Hyuk.” Jaehwan named out the list and Hakyeon turned his head at the name he gave the younger. “His name is similar to bean, and he named his kid bean so Kong.” Taekwoon laughed again, Hakyeon didn’t know what to do about it, it was lightning to see how his eyes closed when he laughed, shining his pearl white teeth from his cute lips. “You have a beautiful laughter, you should smile more.” He was bold, too bold. He got up and left. No sir he would not wait for the teasing. Didn’t stop him from hearing, “Wooo~” from the boys. 

He went to the back and prepared Boa something, it was a mix of dry meat, she ate well during Christmas so hopefully she would eat it well now. He waited by the snake's keep, Sanghyuk arrived with Jaehwan and Taekwoon, “Something happened?” He shook his head with a smirk clear on his lips, Hakyeon groaned, “He wanted to see the snakes.” Hakyeon turned to Taekwoon who had his head down, “Show him the glass room upstairs.” Jaehwan nodded and began to pull him towards said room, “Why can’t I go in?” He finally looked up at Hakyeon, Hakyeon motioned for Sanghyuk to take the food basket. “Because Minhyuk and Wongeum aren’t here to help me if they all decide to attack you, Sanghyuk himself is in training.” he lowered his head and followed Jaehwan. 

He left Sanghyuk to serve the others snakes on his own and went straight to Boa, “Hey baby, look at what i have for you, he gave her the food and went to exchange the water in her bow, when he turned she was eating, he cooed internally but it was too fast replaced with fear. Sanghyuk came around, he was a few steps away from her, she narrowed her eyes at him waiting for movement. “Don’t move a fucking inch.” he whispered in a soft tone. “Boa, baby it’s okay.” he began. She turned her head to him and her pupils dilated to normal. “Go slowly, try not to make noises.” Sanghyuk walked back, not talking his eyes off her. She must’ve seen him walking because she hissed and seconds later she opened her mouth to take a bite out of Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon threw his arm in the way and her bite landed on his forearm. “Go now.” he whispered to Sanghyuk, who did not move, “Sanghyuk move now!” he left and when he heard the door of the keep closing he began to pet her head, she was slowly tangling herself on his arm, he massaged her head and after 3 seconds she let go of the bite and started to fully untangle from his arm. She went around his shoulders and Hakyeon lowered his other arm to the ground for her to get off, she did and went back to her food. Before getting out of the keep, he took his shirt off and wrapped around his wound and sprayed the small sample of perfume fragrance on top of it to keep the other snakes away. Once he got to the door Sanghyuk opened without him even knocking. 

“Okay from now on I’ll deal with Boa alone.” he notified a startled Sanghyuk. The footsteps running down the stairs reminding him of the people that were watching. “Hyuk!” the other turned his head back to the eldest, Hakyeon’s pleading eyes. He took his shirt off and pulled around Hakyeon's neck and pushed his arms through the holes. He knew about his insecurity with his body all too well which is why Sanghyuk didn’t hesitate to give his shirt up, he knew what happened when someone saw him. It was better to let the new guy see himself shirtless than Hakyeon. 

He made a barrier between Hakyeon and Taekwoon, that even Jaehwan looked at him weirdly, shirtless protecting Hakyeon. Taekwoon came around the tall kid and pulled Hakyeon’s arm to check the wound. “It’s okay, she is no longer venous.” He came around Sanghyuk and patted him in the arm to calm down. The scare with the King Cobra and the potential danger of Hakyeon being seen was probably the scare of the month for him. “Hyogi, can you take care of the big cat's dinner with Taekwoon? I’ll go wrap this up and help Jaehwan with the dogs.” he looked down at the shirt that was white now is dark red “Maybe we should keep that schedule for a week until it heals.” he nodded, Sanghyuk was right, better not to have an open wound near the felines. He moved towards the lockers with Sanghyuk who obviously needed to get another shirt. Hakyeon took the emergency kit from the wall and opened on one of the benches.

He went to the sink to wash the two vampire-like marks and squeeze them a little. Taekwoon came into his vision “This is going to hurt.” he whispered and threw two caps of alcohol on the bite. Hakyeon hissed with the pain and counted to 5 before putting his arms under the water to wash away the burning liquid. Taekwoon took the hand of the injured arm and sat on the bench. He carefully wiped the slow blood threatening to flow again and wrapped a bandage on his arm, so careful and close Hakyeon could make out his dark lashes and the small beauty spot under his eyes, how pink his lips really were. “Thank you. Jae let’s go.” he practically ran away. 

\--

The following days were normal, nothing much happened apart from actually catching Hongbin and Wonshik fully naked in showers, is not like they were trying to keep quiet but is something Hakyeon could have moved on well without ever seeing. Finally it was Thursday meaning tomorrow would be the weekend for them, he told the new boys, about not working on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. They seemed excited, maybe they worked on Fridays too.

He bid them goodbye and walked towards the bus stop. When he sat down to wait he realized Taekwoon was next to him, “Oh, sorry I didn’t see you coming.” he nodded and sat besides Hakyeon. “How do you spend your weekends Taekwoon?” they looked at each other and Hakyeon thought he wouldn’t reply. “Normally I clean my place and do laundry.” He hummed that’s what he did too. “Would you like to watch a movie?” Hakyeon turned to him, not really believing what he just heard. “I would love to but the cinemas are closed.” he pulled his scarf higher to hide his cheeks in case they were changing shades like Taekwoon’s. “If you don’t mind, I could cook for us?” Hakyeon asked keeping his eyes on the road in case his bus came to rescue him from the embarrassment. 

After a few minutes he saw the bus headlights and motioned for it to stop. He didn’t look back at Taekwoon, he just said “Goodnight.” Once he was seated and the bus began to move he looked out and Taekwoon was staring back, he nodded and mouthed what read like okay. 

That day he didn’t put on his headphones. He was too worried about what was about to happen, Taekwoon did confirm that they would be having dinner, he did now, did he not? He almost missed his stop. When he got home he quickly separated his laundry and set the white ones to wash first. In the shower he began to overthink about what Taekwoon would like to eat and drink. When he stepped out of the shower everything died, Taekwoon didn’t know where he lived, and didn't know his phone number. He cleaned his wound that was dry, he itched to peel them out. 

\--

Taekwoon cleaned the house, not that it was dirty, he didn’t usually stay home much, because the new hours of his job gave him more time to do whatever he wanted. Around 11 AM he sat in front of his closet battling with himself on what to wear. Jeans? Social? Joggers? In the end he decided to go with ripped jeans and button down top of black and yellow different patterns, he got ready, tried not to over style his hair, half a fringe falling on his face, his put on his earring and two of his favorite rings. He couldn’t wear them to work but he always made sure to use them when he went out. He applied some fragrance behind his ears, took his wallet, keys, phone and left. When the door closed he realized he had no idea where Hakyeon lived. He unlocked the door, sat on his couch, sulking and sent a message to Hongbin because he also did not have Hakyeon’s number.

“Bin, ask Wonshik where Hakyeon lives. We have a date but I’m not sure where he lives and I forgot to get his number.” 

14:46<<

“Wait what?? Jung Taekwoon is going on a date???? Tell me the truth, I don't want to be held accomplice when he reports you for stalking.”

Annoying little Bean >> 14:47

“I’ll feed you to the snakes. Tell me fast, if I get there late because of you I’m going to murder you.”

14:47<<

“By what Shik said you guys live a few blocks apart, 44 avenue, apartment 2001 on 21st street, he said is in front of a natural supermarket. Good luck, hopefully you will stop being grumpy after you get laid. 

Annoying little Bean >> 14:50

I’m going to murder you. Tell Wonshik thanks. 

14:51<<

Hongbin was right. He just had to walk a long street down for about 10 minutes, as he walked he began to wonder why they took different buses, his bus stopped in front of his place, when he got to Hakyeon’s street he realized what Hongbin meant but a natural supermarket. It was like a fair of hundreds of vendors selling numerous stuff. He decided to buy two bottles of natural juice. “Taekwoon?” he looked around to find the voice and there he was, he looked so casual but so beautiful, wearing a baby pink long sleeve top with white jeans, his hair wasn’t even the normal straight he saw during the week, slightly curly. “Hi,” he replied looking at the flowers Hakyeon was holding in one hand and on the other a heavy bag with fruits and vegetables. He took the heavy bag from Hakyeon. “You live nearby?” he asked as they walked further into the end of the natural shop.

“Yeah 15 minutes up the road.” he hummed and stopped by another vendor, Hakyeon bought more fruits and Taekwoon took the bag. “Thank you, I live in this building.” he pointed to the building across the road, “I know.” Hakyeon turned to him,  _he looks so cute when he tries to look angry,_ Taekwoon thought. “Dinner?” Taekwoon scratched the back of his head. “I asked Bin to ask Wonshik…” Hakyeon by all means looked shocked, running his fingers through his hair, separating the curls, making more in the process. “Sorry, I thought you wouldn’t come because you didn’t know where I lived or my number.” Hakyeon admitted and it hit Taekwoon, he was also in the dark, not knowing when or even if Taekwoon would show up. “Oh… I am so sorry. Please forget this ever happened.” he replied, turning his face to another vendor. 

“No, no. We can still have dinner, if you don’t mind? It’s a bit early but we can watch the movie you wanted to watch? I don’t have a TV but my laptop is just as good.” he could feel the flush coming on to his cheeks, he exhaled upwards to his cheeks since he couldn’t fan them. “Unles-” he turned to stop whatever Hakyeon was going to say. He was faced by Hakyeon buttoning up the first two buttons on his shirt and the other hand trying to smooth out the curls. “I like that plan.” he moved the bags all to one hand and took Hakyeon’s hand away from his hair. “You look very cute with curly hair.” he complimented despite his embarrassment telling him to stop. 

“Oh god… Um... Ohh is that passion fruit?” Hakyeon turned to a vendor who wasn’t even in their eyesight, the blush matched his top. Taekwoon made it his goal to see that blush more often without being too much on Hakyeon.

After shopping they managed a conversation and looking into each other’s eyes. When they got inside Hakyeon house he helped him wash out the potential for infections and put the things away, “I thought that wasn’t allowed? He asked Hakyeon, “What?” He washed the fruits and gave it to Hakyeon, “The natural shop, I thought they were placed under the lock down.” The police normally closed down the shops that were unnecessary. “They they are much like a supermarket, you can get food and fruits so I guess that’s the reason? Before we could buy clothes and jewelry, now they are gone it’s all food related.” Taekwoon hummed, indeed all vendors were selling food of some kind. 

Hakyeon took out his laptop and gave it to Taekwoon to put on the movie. He chose the movie, Hakyeon made them hot chocolate. They sat on the floor resting their backs on the foot of the couch as the laptop was on the coffee table. They sat close to the point where their legs were touching. 

The movie had some explicit scenes and even longer kissing, he definitely hid behind his mug more than once. When the movie was over Hakyeon just turned and looked at him with a smirk on his lips, “In my defense they did not show any of that on the trailers.” he placed both his hands on his face to fully turn so see Hakyeon. “It was a good movie, I'll give you that, I don't even remember the last time I watched a movie.” Hakyeon turned to the screen where the credits were going up, the gasp didn’t leave his lips because of his hands. What came into his view were the beauty spots on Hakyeon’s neck. He involuntarily reached and touched them, “Why?” his finger running from the one on his ear to the ones on his neck. “I-I-I I’M… a book person. But I- I- I started a drama this year...” he tried to refocus on something that wasn’t Hakyeon’s neck, Hakyeon was red, too red. He pulled his hand away, “I’m sorr-” He was cut short by Hakyeon's finger coming towards his eye and stopping just under it. 

His flushed face was definitely getting darker than the baby pink shirt. Taekwoon got closer, Hakyeon’s hand laid on his face, his own hand went back to the beauty stops at the back of his neck pulling him to his lips. It was as soft and warm as he expected, the hot chocolate definitely tasted sweeter from his lips. He pulled away just enough so see if Hakyeon would push him away, instead he nodded and Taekwoon kissed him again, Hakyeon deepen the kiss and Taekwoon opened his mouth for him, at first there was a clash of their teeth, Hakyeon’s other hand also came to his cheek and lead the kiss that got hotter and deeper by the second. They both pulled away from each other, which to Taekwoon was the hardest thing ever. Hakyeon stumbled on his feet to get up. “Dinner… I have to cook dinner.” he whispered and moved to the kitchen.

Taekwoon took their cups and washed them. He helped Hakyeon cook, he peeled the vegetables and cut them for Hakyeon. They decided to play some music to find their tastes were very similar, “Say what do you do in your free time?” He asked when he was cutting the potatoes and Hakyeon was seasoning the beef. “I play football, recently I started on the piano again. What about you?” he clapped with his hands dirty in the mix of seasoning and lemon, “I dance, I volunteer at a children’s orphanage near by as their weekend dance teacher and I make candles.” Taekwoon turned himself fully to face Hakyeon, “The Halim’s foundation??” he could believe it until Hakyeon confirmed with a head nod, “Hakyeon, that’s where I volunteer as a football coach.” It was Hakyeon's turn to look at him in shock, “Shut up.” he said, also not believing the coincidence. 

They both wowed and went back to their tasks, “It’s a shame we can’t go there during these times, the children are probably lonely.” Hakyeon commented, placing the beef on the pan and moving to make the rice. “I bet Luhan is missing football, he was crazy about football, always the first to put his little hand up to whatever I needed.” Hakyeon chuckled, maybe, just maybe it was too perfect, could a person like this be really having dinner with someone like Taekwoon? “Yeah he is like that with dance too, he is very good, even when I tied the girls hairs for being too long he stayed and watched giving me the headbands.” He handed Hakyeon the vegetables. “So I’m guessing it was you who braided his fringe out of his face and some of the other boys?” Hakyeon nodded. 

They finished cooking and sat to eat, talking about the kids they teach, from the sweetest to the naughtiest, “The thing is, he is very naughty but I can’t be angry, every time I try he smiles and my heart can’t resist much when it comes to kids.” Taekwoon couldn’t hold his laughter. Hakyeon was spot on or maybe they were just very much alike.

After dinner they kept the conversation going, not wanting to get up, it would mean he had to go. The conversation was going as if they had known each other for years so he couldn’t just let go, “Do you wanna have breakfast tomorrow?” he asked, not even trying to hide behind his cup. “I would love that.”

Hakyeon showed him the door, he placed his shoes back on, probably stood by the door longer than he needed to, “I will see you tomorrow then.” He opened the door hoping Hakyeon would stop him, he didn’t but he would be damned if he didn’t try, he turned back to Hakyeon who didn’t hesitated to kiss him. 

His way home was as quiet and as noise as it could be, the streets were quiet but his heart and mind were going a thousand miles an hour. 

\--

During the weekend they met each other at the beginning of the day for breakfast and would only part at night after dinner. They began a new plan, one day Hakyeon would make lunch and Taekwoon dinner, the other Taekwoon would make lunch and Hakyeon dinner. They would talk for hours, never ending, during the day they would watch a movie that Taekwoon liked or read a book Hakyeon was interested in, Taekwoon even began to watch the drama Hakyeon was watching, which they both felt very angry once the pieces began to fit. Their meeting consisted of Taekwoon’s latte that they learned to make with YouTube and Hakyeon’s fruity tea. Their kisses became more regular, still just as loving. A few weeks went by and the boys noticed and teased talking about how they were more like a married old couple than Sanghyuk and Jaehwan that had been together for ages. 

They didn’t do anything too intimate, Hakyeon wanted to, he knew Taekwoon wanted too from the sexy kisses he would place on Hakyeon’s neck, Hakyeon was just afraid, it would be his first time and that meant he would have to be naked. He didn’t want Taekwoon to leave him because he was afraid of being naked, for now he would do what he could.

Almost a month after they began going out, they were on the couch watching a boring movie, even Taekwoon agreed it was boring, he was laying in between Hakyeon’s legs, with his back to his chest. Hakyeon slid his hands down Taekwoon’s chest to his jeans, carefully rubbing, he knew how to do handjob, he couldn’t be bad at his, he masturbates sometimes so he knows the basics of it, he should. 

He undid the buttons and the zip, “You don’t have to.” Taekwoon whispered, but Hakyeon could feel his chest raising faster against his arms. “I want to… if you do too?” he pulled his cock out and began to work it, “Yes.” he breathed out. Hakyeon’s back was beginning to hurt from the position he was in. He nuzzled Taekwoon’s head to the side and started to bite on his neck until he found out how to leave a mark, Taekwoon seemed affected by it. He was fully hard on Hakyeon’s hand, he slid his thumb over the slits making Taekwoon tremble. His hands began to work faster making Taekwoon moan against his arm. Hakyeon was getting hard from hearing the moaning, he leaned his head towards his ear and whispered, “Show me Taekwoonie.” He placed a peck near his ear and he came on Hakyeon’s hands. He was shocked, not moving his hands just looking at Taekwoon’s cum on his hand and the fully lengthened dick, not yet deflating. It looked big, probably felt but larger, maybe it was larger and his position wasn’t giving the real idea.

He landed his wrist against Taekwoon’s belly and opened his hand to match the size and indeed, he could not, it was scary just to think he never even fingered himself . “I don’t think I can.” he murmured what was supposed to be to himself only, Taekwoon heard it though. He got up from where he was in between Hakyeon legs, took tissues from a box on the coffee table and wiped Hakyeon’s hands clean before cleaning himself. 

“What’s wrong?”Once he zipped his trousers, he asked in the same low caring tone he always had whenever he was worried. “I’m… I don’t think I can take… you.”Taekwoon coughed and turned to him with bright red cheeks, “It’s okay, we can take slow, get you ready, and if you don’t think you would be ready, I’m okay with being your bottom. I would never hurt you.” Hakyeon nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Taekwoonie I’m a virgin.” the gasp was louder than he would have thought, he pulled back and sat at the edge of the couch, Taekwoon came closer, “No honey, I’m sorry. I- I just never thought… You are so beautiful and amazing I never thought you would still be a virgin.” Taekwoon sat beside him, “I’m not comfortable in showing skin so I never…” Taekwoon hummed, “We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.” Hakyeon stretched himself out of his little corner to kiss him again before running to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

..

After almost four months of dating, Hakyeon would give Taekwoon handjobs and even gave him a blowjob twice, Taekwoon would compliment him everyday on the smallest things like the shine of hair or a blouse that matched his eyes. That day was Taekwoon’s turn to do dinner, Hakyeon had other plans. He had talked to Sanghyuk for months about things to do, The one that was younger than him taught him how to give a blowjob without being messy, gagging on it or feel like throwing up. Sanghyuk was the only other one who knew he was a virgin so he always answered as best as he could and tried not to tease him about it, he never said a thing in front of the others. 

Sanghyuk was right when he said there were things that Jaehwan sometimes wore that made him feel more confident, he ordered a few things online and he was right, some of the things did make him feel hot and desirable. 

He took Taekwoon by the hand after their movie, in which he didn’t remember anything about it, he was too nervous. “I have a surprise for you.” he covered his eyes and led him to the bedroom. He didn’t want Taekwoon to sit anywhere, he needed him standing. He quickly and quietly shredded his clothes and began to tie ribbons on his legs, “Taek, you said you would wait for me to be ready.” he made a bow and turned the bow to the back, so that it was just under his ass cheeks. “What if I’m never ready?”He went to his drawer and took a black lace cape matching the ribbons and tied around his neck, the cape covered his butt and it was dark enough that he could potentially hide but enough to make out his skin through it. “If you are never ready… I can live with that too.” he smiled at the answer, he expected something like that but hearing it made it ten times better.

He took a small box from his dresser and placed it on his hands and took 10 steps back. To hide on the other side of the door. “Okay open it.” He called out, holding his cape tightly, his head barely sticking out to the side of the door to see his reaction. He took his blindfold off and looked at where Hakyeon was, “Is it a dynamite?” Hakyeon giggled, the nerves playing up on him were too much. He watched the confusion on his face as he opened the box and took out an elastic white lace leg band. He placed the box near the bed and looked at it curiously.

Hakyeon took two very deep breaths and stepped around the doorway. He looked up with whatever confidence he knew he did not have. Taekwoon's mouth fell open as he stood there holding the white lace in hands, Hakyeon walked to him on trembling legs. He placed his shaky hands on Taekwoon’s face and kissed him, deep and loving, urging Taekwoon to take the lead because he didn’t know what to do after. Taekwoon placed his hands on his waist and he fought not to flinch. When Taekwoon pulled away, he took as much space as he could to be far but have his arms around Hakyeon. “You look… Wow…” he came closer again and his expression was back to worrying. “Are you sure this is what you want?” he nodded frantically and took Taekwoon’s wrists to lay his hand on his chest. “Please do something before I go crazy.” Taekwoon kissed him again and led him to the bed. 

Hakyeon laid on his back, Taekwoon on all fours on top of him, one of his legs in between Hakyeon's. He kissed and it kept the worries about his body being exposed or the fact that Taekwoon’s hands were dancing on his skin. “Take- Take these off, I want to see you.” He got up and took his clothes faster than Hakyeon thought was humanly possible. He laughed and Taekwoon just stood there not moving, “How can you look so sexy and cute at the same time? I don’t think  _ I _ can handle you.” he came to him again, Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon’s dick rubbing against his, He reached his hand under his pillow and took a bottle and placed it against Taekwoon’s chest, he took it and place it on the mattress besides him, “Are you not-” he moaned when he felt Taekwoon’s lips to his nipple,  _ was it supposed to feel so good? _ He didn’t think so, he mostly didn’t feel anything when he touched his own nipples, “Ahh, Taek, I won’t.” 

Taekwoon’s other hand came to his cock as his lips worked on his nipples, “Babe..” he arched out of the bed, he hadn’t masturbated in months, and he had never allowed Taekwoon to touch him this way. “It’s okay babe.” he murmured leaving his nipples red and hard. He bit his belly and in the corners of the curves on his hips. He laid a trail of kisses down his belly and licked the slits on his head once. He came right after he thought Taekwoon was in a safe distance. He felt good very good, but he regretted, he got ready for Taekwoon and he still had not come, hadn’t even done what Hakyeon expected for tonight, he looked at the bottle of strawberry lube laying on the bed thinking he if he would ever feel the courage again, the courage to lay bare for Taekwoon to see, bare with enough lights to show every detail of himself. 

He felt Taekwoon’s hand on his dick again followed by the wet of his tongue licking the cum off it. “Taek please don’t.” he started to sit up only to be held by a hand on his belly, “Do you not like it?” he asked letting go, Hakyeon shook his head, “Then what is it my love?” He took Taekwoon’s wrists and pulled him up to kiss him, not caring what he was just doing. “I don’t want you to do something you don't like just because of me, I don’t want you to feel disgusted.” Taekwoon smiled against his lips. “My love, I dreamed of the day I would be allowed to hold you like this, to see you cum, to touch you. All I’m doing is because I want to do it, it makes me feel good to know you are feeling good, you could never disgust me, I could wish on a thousand falling starts if it meant I can see you like this.” Hakyeon kissed him deeper, trying to hide away the teary eye, he lifted his legs around Taekwoon’s waist and dragged his hands to his ass.

Taekwoon used his lips to undo the bow from the cape around his neck, looking sexier than possible as the lace came undo under his lips. He squeezed his own ass through Taekwoon’s hands, he moved his own hands to Taekwoon’s back and scratched his nails down, he moaned pulling away from his neck, Hakyeon used the opportunity to bite into his neck instead. Taekwoon pulled on the ribbons from his thighs to pull Hakyeon closer to him, undoing the ribbons in the process and letting them fall to the ground. 

He heard the cap of the lube bottle opening and got excited, he rolled his hips against Taekwoon and froze when he felt his fingers circling his asshole. He bite down on his neck harder as he pushed a finger in very slowly, “Breath Hakyeonie.” he did as he asked, taking his teeth from his neck, laying his head on the pillow again, he nodded and Taekwoon moved his finger in and out of him until he felt he was stretching around him, “I’m going to add another finger, tell me if it hurts or feels uncomfortable.” he nodded and took a deep breath like Taekwoon told him to take before.

He arched off the bed when the second finger entered. He grabbed on to Taekwoon’s waist crawling his hands on his skin, he stopped at the fingertips, probably waiting for a response. Hakyeon took a few airy breathes before taking a big full inhale, he rolled his hips on Taekwoon’s fingers in response, he started scissoring with the two fingers.So far Hakyeon was not getting as excited as he thought, his cock was half hard and his ass was stretching but he thought he would be feeling the best arousal of his life. Taekwoon added a third finger, he took the lube bottle in his hands and squeezed what he thought was a good amount on his palms and rubbed on Taekwoon’s leaking cock. “Love, you’re not ready yet.” Taekwoon murmured and Hakyeon looked him in the eye and bit his shoulder again, pulling his hips down, the moaning coming from Taekwoon meant he won the battle. “Babe you said you dreamed of me like this, guess what I dreamed of.” he rubbed his lips against Taekwoon’s ear. “You inside me.” he whispered on his ear low and sensual. 

Taekwoon took his fingers out and pushed his head in and slowly, he carefully moved himself “S-Stop.” Hakyeon cried, maybe Taekwoon was right, he is not-  _ I am damn ready _ . Taekwoon stayed frozen between his legs. Hakyeon began fucking the tip of his cock slowly to get used to the stretching and the new size, the whimpering leaving his lips as he rolled his hips slightly against his head, Taekwoon moaned holding on to his thighs. Once he felt ready he nodded for Taekwoon to move. Taekwoon placed both of his arms by his head and pushed himself fully inside Hakyeon.

Then Hakyeon felt and heard it too, the moan that came out of his lips together with a blinding feeling of arousal infecting him, making him feel weightless under Taekwoon, he continued moaning as Taekwoon was moving slowly and teasing his soft spot. “Faster.” Taekwoon spread his legs further apart and held onto one of his thighs as Taekwoon picked up the speed. Moving faster the more noise Hakyeon made. “You are so beautiful.” Taekwoon began to murmur as Hakyeon nails left trails on his back, “So fucking sexy.” harder, his fingers digged on his skin, faster Taekwoon moved, “I want to keep you forever like this.” he sucked on Taekwoon’s neck drawing moaning from him, feeling the vibration from his neck with each noise he made. He dropped his head down to the pillow and pulled Taekwoon into a kiss, his hands coming to his hair, “I love you.” Hakyeon’s broken whispers landed on Taekwoon’s lips, it seemed to be the trigger he needed as he cum inside Hakyeon, “I love you, I love you so much.” Taekwoon whispered when Hakyeon came. 

They laid in each other’s arms riding off their arousal, Taekwoon pulled out and Hakyeon felt how his body craved to have Taekwoon inside, how it felt empty, “Thank you, for trusting me.” Taekwoon said getting up, Hakyeon was immediately focused, he moved to sit up to find his legs weren’t moving. Was Taekwoon leaving him after sex? Didn’t he just say he loved him? “Taekwoon?” he whispered in sobs looking towards the open door, “Please don’t leave me.” he cried. 

Taekwoon walked back in with a bow of water and a towel. He turned around and hid his face in the pillow to dry out his tears that kept falling, “Hakyeonie? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? I’m so sorry, I hurt you didn’t I?” He shook his head and turned to face Taekwoon. “No… I thought… you were leaving.” the tears ran down the side on his face into his hair, some making to his ear. “Hakyeonie… I thought you wouldn’t want to sleep off in the mess we made.” he motioned to both of their bodies, a messy of mix of cum. He kissed his teary eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. Have I told you how much I love you Cha Hakyeon? You are so beautiful, inside and out, how can I ever survive without those beautiful brown eyes or that cheeky smile that I love so much?” Hakyeon smiled, and kissed Taekwoon “I’m sorry, I was never told about this part, I should have prepared for it.” Taekwoon chuckled, getting the towel and wiping his body that still shivered with Taekwoon’s touch.

“I was wondering where you got all of this from, there just so much porn can tell someone.” Taekwoon said and got flushed from his own comment. “Sanghyuk had many years of practice.” he looked around the room, anywhere that wasn’t meeting Taekwoon’s eyes that resembled a lot like his panthers when he was jealous. “Open your legs please.” he did as asked with a bit of hesitation. Taekwoon cleaned him and made a face as he washed the towel and wiped his ass again, he took a glance at the towel and there was a bit of blood in it. “I’m sorry Hakyeonie, I promised I wouldn’t hurt you and yet…” Hakyeon placed a hand down his butt to feel it, “Sanghyuk said it’s normal to bleed on my first time. It feels sore and my legs are still trembling… Sanghyuk said all these things would happen.” he patted his fingers around his asshole, “He told me if it was a lot of bleeding and I told you to stop or slow down but you didn’t I should call him.” 

The frown of Taekwoon’s face as he cleaned himself was fairly cute. “Why call him?” he murmured, Hakyeon smiled, “He said he would feed you to Boa.” Taekwoon placed his towel back down and laid besides Hakyeon, who cuddled closer until he was nose to nose with Taekwoon, “If I had done that I would throw myself to Hera and Sooyoung.” Hakyeon chuckled, indeed his children would have had meals for days in that was the case. 

“I love you.”

  
  


The remaining of that weekend they spend more loving than every, Taekwoon taking full care of Hakyeon and trying keep him off sex because he didn’t to hurt Hakyeon but he was reassured at every turn, they had sex two days after, he found out that Sunday, that Hakyeon is a tease and he is weak, he felt like the man only in the world to know he was Hakyeon’s first time and if it depended on him, he would be the only one, the first and the last. 

\--

He didn’t miss the way Sanghyuk looked at him after lunch on Monday, like he had just committed the gravest crime against society. “The hell is wrong with you?” Jaehwan asked him but his eyes were trained on Taekwoon, maybe he should hire a bodyguard, “Wait…” Hongbin began from his spot, he placed his bento down, tilted his head both sides, “AH!” Taekwoon closed his bento and leaned to Hongbin’s side, taking his piece of chicken with his chopstick. “Ahhh… Hyung!!! Okay I’m sorry.” he gave his food back which kept him quiet. 

On their wait to feed the tigers with Hakyeon he carefully said, looking around to see if Sanghyuk was in sight, “I think he wants to kill me.” Hakyeon laughed, as beautiful as it is and sounded like, he was getting worried, “I’m serious, I feel like he is following me. Was I that bad? It did hurt, didn’t it?” Hakyeon came closed and placed his hand over Taekwoon’s mouth, “Hyogi is in on the glass room.” Taekwoon spinned in place and there he was looking down at them, “Tell me what you told him so that I will at least be aware if Boa’s meal will be me.”Hakyeon laughed and placed a kiss on his lips, to which he pulled him away knowing Sanghyuk was watching.

When they finished, Taekwoon wanted Hakyeon to go ahead without him, Hakyeon going away first meant Sanghyuk would go too. Instead they walked out together to meet a bright Jaehwan and cloudy Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk took Hakyeon by the hand and walked away, glancing backwards until they had to turn. 

Jaehwan offered him a smile, “Why does he want to kill me?” Jaehwan much like Hakyeon giggled, “He doesn’t want to kill you Daeguni, he is just very protective of Hakyeon.” he frowned, that just meant he would have to watch his back forever. “When I started dating Sanghyuk, Hakyeon was like that too. He came to our first few dates and always glared at me, it’s worse when we get in a fight or discussion.” He froze, that’s right, if Sanghyuk is like this now what if they end up having an argument? “What exactly happens?” he asked unsure “Well, there was this time when we had a huge fight and he went to Hakyeon’s place for a few days, I couldn’t sleep. I was sure I was being watched even when I laid to sleep, I refused every package that came to my house, even the ones for me to keep for the neighbors.” He mentally cursed himself for asking. “You’re lucky Sanghyuk relies on what Hakyeon is telling him, because during the whole weekend he was bothered, the amount of times he picked up his phone to message Hakyeon or got ready to go over…” What kind of luck was that? He still felt like a dead man walking.

Later that night when they laid in bed to sleep he asked Hakyeon, “Can you please tell me what you told him, if I die any coming day I want to know the reason.” Hakyeon threw his leg over Taekwoon’s legs and cupped his cheeks, “I told him I love you very much.” he nodded and waited for the rest... nothing, then, “Hyogi and I aren’t the type to say ‘I love you’ just to say it, we have to mean it, so when he told me he was in love with Jaehwan I watched them carefully because everytime he cried because of Jaehwan I got hurt too, I protect him and the same goes for him. Hyogi is trying to protect me because of how much he loves me and doesn’t want me to get hurt. I guess if it means killing the person that makes the other cry… We would do that too.” he laughed... He. Laughed! He was serious but Hakyeon was talking like it was a joke, Sanghyuk wasn’t a joke, Boa definitely wasn’t, Sooyoung and Hera very far from it.

How did Jaehwan survive with this? By what he said Hakyeon was ten times worse. “Once he gets used to you being my loved one and trusts you with me, he will come around.... Don’t worry about it too much.” he kisses his forehead,  _ I promised myself I would never hurt you… now I just need to convince Sanghyuk too, Convince him of my love? Prove that I'll never leave Hakyeon? Whatever it is will go through it for Hakyeon. _ He thought,  _ he is worth anything and everything.  _ He nodded to himself, sealing the silent promise to Hakyeon. 

\--

The isolation lasted almost two years, even if they were to isolate themselves they would still see each other at work, the difference is that their dates were all at home, and they managed amazing dates, once the quarantine ended the government announced they would disinfect the city and people should stay home. On their way to work they were stopped, there weren’t buses or trains that day so Wonshik agreed to pick them up down the street. “Go back home, you are not allowed out.” the police officer said, he felt Taekwoon hold onto his hand harder, “I’m sorry officer but my work place needs me, if I don’t go they will starve. ” the officer widened his eyes at Hakyeon for a second, “Oh, what do you do?” Hakyeon smiled and took his key ID card from his pocket, “Animal shelter owner.” the officer bowed “Thank you for your services, would you like me to take you?” Hakyeon was wowed by the interaction, he didn’t think this would be the response, obviously not a bow. “I would like that very much, thank you for your services too.” he bowed back.

On the way to the shelter they talked to the policeman, who was a very nice man, Taekwoon sent a text to Wonshik saying they had gotten a ride. “Thank you Chanyeol ssi, have a nice day and stay safe.” Stepped out of his patrol car. They looked down the road and it was deserted, not a soul in sight, towards the door however was Sanghyuk running towards him, “What happened?” he asked, looking as the police car left “Nothing, he wanted to give us a ride.” patted his cheeks, “He is a very nice man, maybe I should’ve gotten his card.” he smirked, both him and Sanghyuk knew what it would mean to have a police officer on their team, now more than ever for Hakyeon since Jaehwan made Sanghyuk cry last week, “Ah, hyung I could say the same about yours.” he neck chopped him and opened the doors.

They walked in together, and Taekwoon whispered, “Maybe, just maybe I thought we were friends by now.” he giggled, they did became closer, sometimes Sanghyuk would give Taekwoon advices on things he liked so he could plan better like a candle light date in Taekwoon’s apartment. “He is, the policeman is a side plan. For both of us.” Taekwoon hummed and stopped, Hakyeon turned to him, he had his hand under his chin, “You know, I think I'm gonna have the policeman as a side plan too.” Hakyeon tilted his head to the side, “Planning of leaving me?” Hakyeon crossed his arms and smirked, “No, but if you and Sanghyuk get in a fight I will also have a plan, like you both have.” he felt his mouth fell open, he quickly walked backwards to find Sanghyuk, not taking his eyes from Taekwoon.

He grabbed his wrists and Sanghyuk lowered his head for whatever Hakyeon wanted him to see, “Hyogi, he said the same goes to you if we fight.” he watched as Sanghyuk’s eyes much like a snake focus his eyes on the pray, he said loudly for Taekwoon to hear, “He threatened me.” Taekwoon froze on his spot “He did!” they both looked at each other and laughed making their way to the snakes. Taekwoon just stood there baffled by what just happened, Hakyeon heard Jaehwan murmuring under his breath, “Maybe I should threaten… No, uhum uh. Definitely not. No can do.” 

In the kitties' keep he waited for Taekwoon and Jaehwan was already outside waiting for Sanghyuk, “He is inside.” he nodded and went in leaving the two lovers kissing outside. 

He walked in and looking around he saw the cages already had their dinner and water, they just weren’t locked yet. His panthers came to him and they had a red ribbon loosely around their neck. They looked so beautiful, they were always majestic but the red ribbon gives an extra touch to their beautiful fur. He followed them until they reached the back of the keep where he saw Taekwoon. He was holding a bouquet of velvet roses, he smiled right away, coming closer to him, he gave Hakyeon the flowers and pressed a chased kiss to his lips, “Cha Hakyeon would you like to go on a date with me?” his smile grew wider, he nodded, smelling the flowered and looked at Taekwoon again trying to figure out when he brought the flower or how he bought them to the shelter without him seeing it, “8 PM Friday, Shangri La restaurant on 31st avenue.” Hakyeon momentarily stopped working, did he hear it right?

“They opened reservations almost 3 months ago, and I made reservations a few times.” Hakyeon walked closer and caught his lips again, for a longer and deeper kiss, “Thank you,” he whispered against his lips. He heard clapping and looked up to see Hongbin in the glass room. “Of course.” It was Hongbin who bought the flowers.

They have been together for a year and a half now and Taekwoon still made sure to gift and compliment Hakyeon as if they were in their early stages, no matter how many times he looked into Hakyeon’s eyes in the morning he always told him how beautiful they were. How perfect he looked with his morning curls or with the blow dry straight hair. No color was a bad color on Hakyeon because he always managed to make them look beautiful on his body. It could be a pink floral shirt with purple floral shorts and fish slippers, (Gift from Hongbin) and he still looked flawless, he would make sure to always voice out his compliments even if he was shy to do it at certain times. To him it was important that Hakyeon knew, because saying I love you everyday doesn't mean much if he doesn’t show it. Every time Hakyeon smiled his heart fluttered, because even after being together for so long, his heart still falls in love with the same things he fell for in the beginning. 

Hakyeon was no different, but he would be the most random at complimenting and showing his love. For example the time when drama they were watching ended with their favorite character dying very unfairly, Taekwoon got mad and started biting his fingernails, Hakyeon just giggled and said, how cute it looked when his lips curled around his fingertips, or when when he making soup, he got closer and told him his hands looked hot and strong stirring the soup. Although he knew the compliments would come at anything he could be doing, his fingers and legs became the focus of his attention. When they got up in the morning and he started putting his jeans on, the compliments would just be thrown, from cute to sexy, “If in my left life I'm reborn as a pair of jeans I wanna be yours.” Taekwoon never knew how to respond, “So I could be on your body everyday.” he would embarrass both of them by the comments, of how dirty it could be at times, but also, “Those rings look very nice on hands, I think I’m going to buy one for you to wear it forever.” it could be very sweet and cheesy, his heart was still learning how to keep still at the comments. He would look forward to the day when they exchange rings in front of all of their friends and family members. 

Their fate had a way of playing them around, in other times they might have never met each other, but they were destined to meet, being through the animal shelter, the children’s orphanage or meeting by chance on the street. They were closely related before even meeting, one couldn’t help but think if their red line of fate was getting shorter and pulling them closer together in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you all enjoyed this story, Kudos are appreciated, comments are loved and welcomed from a single word to a text. Thank you again for reading :D


End file.
